


Dust in the Pure White Snow

by yastaghr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Papyrus (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Consent Issues, Dark Past, Disabled Character, Dusttale Papyrus (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Forced Abortion, Forced Relationship, Frogs, Good Frisk (Undertale), Graphic Description of Corpses, Hypothermia, Judge Sans (Undertale), M/M, Murder, Murderer Chara (Undertale), No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Queerplatonic Relationships, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sibling Incest, Undertale Saves and Resets, Wheelchairs, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), beta sans - Freeform, dustcest, dustpuff, dusttale Chara (Undertale), omega dusttale sans, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: "That was where Papyrus eventually found him. Slayer looked so cold with that layer of ice over him. The poor thing had been out, only semi-sheltered, in a blizzard overnight! Papyrus immediately grabbed his blanket, the one that lay over his stumps on the wheelchair, and draped it over Slayer. Then he pulled out his phone and called for help."A variation of Dust Sans who calls himself Slayer gets help recovering from his past and moving on to his future by the Classic Undertale brothers.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. The Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magyka13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/gifts).



Dusty light-up sneakers pounded through the pure white snow, given wings by pure terror. Slayer, the dust-covered Sans in a frog t-shirt under the signature blue hoodie, tattered red scarf, and black track shorts that marked every Dust Sans variant, was panicking completely. He'd been trudging through portals, grabbing EXP where he could find it and getting yelled at by his ghost of a brother, Japes, when he'd run into them. 

Later he'd remember seeing the light of true pacifism in their eyes. That would make them a Frisk, not his Demon of a Chara. His trauma didn't care. He'd only escaped his Demon a few days ago. The wounds were still raw... literally. That ragged scarf was a lot shorter now that parts of it were serving as bandaging.

Slayer hadn't given that Frisk long enough to breathe in, let alone sign anything. He'd just bolted, running away from them as if his life depended on it... or maybe even more.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BROTHER?" Japes hissed in his ear, unaffected by the speed of the wind going through him. Slayer was. He couldn't have responded if he'd tried. "IT'S JUST ANOTHER HUMAN. YOU CAN KILL ANOTHER HUMAN, RIGHT? YOU'VE KILLED SEVEN SO FAR. YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO COLLECT THEIR SOULS!"

Slayer flinched even as he blindly ran on. He'd tried to explain to Japes what would happen if they made it to the Surface. Reaching the Surface on a world that wasn't meant to would trigger a RESET, and a RESET would send them back to their world long before the Demon realized they were gone.

It hadn't worked; the angry speech that Japes gave him told him that. He’d been throwing his Alpha hormones all over Slayer. Japes never listened like this. Heh. Had he ever listened to him?

Slayer didn’t notice the person sitting behind one of the trees he ran by. He wasn’t aware of the Papyrus in a yellow sweater and a used-but-still-new-ish wheelchair. He wasn’t aware of the frown on his face. He wasn’t aware that he was being followed.

All that he was aware of was the cold wind biting at his bones like the starving teeth of- No, he shouldn’t think about that. He was aware of the pounding of his feet racing to keep up with the pounding of his soul; each pound felt like a hammer blow to his- No, he wasn’t going to think about that, either. He was aware of the sound of a non-sentient bird screaming. It must have gotten stuck down here with them by accident. Every world he’d been to so far was still trapped. The screaming sounded like that little yellow bird that- No, no, no!

Slayer’s feet slipped in the snow as the bottom dropped out of his soul and he collapsed. Visions of the torture he had been through and seen his friends go through danced before his eyes. He rocked back and forth where he had fallen; his keen agony, the agony of an Omega, was being broadcast all over the forest. 

Japes, who was his brother and the closest thing he had to an Alpha at the moment, scoffed and turned his back. “QUIT BEING A BIG BABY, SLAYER. YOU’RE JUST WASTING TIME THAT YOU COULD BE USING TO GATHER EXP!”

Slayer curled up even tighter. He wasn’t in the mood for Japes’ single-minded focus on LV right now. Right now, he just wanted to get through his agonizing flashbacks and then find somewhere warm to cry. He’d cried in a blizzard before. Frozen tears tended to merge with bone rather than slide off of it. He’d almost had a chunk of his face come off with the tears.

Japes growled, utterly put up with what he was doing. The phantom, unhampered by the cold, spat, “FINE, THEN. WALLOW IN YOUR USELESSNESS, BUT DON’T EXPECT ME TO HANG AROUND FOR IT.”

That got Slayer moving. After everything that he had been through he was terrified of being alone. Bad things happened when he was alone. Very bad things.

“no, japes, don’t-“ He cried out, but it was too late. Japes was gone.

Slayer tried his hardest not to cry then and there. Bad things were going to happen now that Japes was gone, he just knew it. Slayer whimpered and dragged himself off the road, his raw right side scraped against the icy stone floor of the cave beneath him. He ended up dragging himself into the lee of a wooden guard station. It was well built, but he didn’t really care. Right now he just wanted to be safe. Hiding underneath things was marginally safer than being out in the open, so he needed something to hide under; therefore, being under the station was a good idea.

======

That was where Papyrus eventually found him. Slayer looked so cold with that layer of ice over him. The poor thing had been out, only semi-sheltered, in a blizzard overnight! Papyrus immediately grabbed his blanket, the one that lay over his stumps on the wheelchair, and draped it over Slayer. Then he pulled out his phone and called for help.

"hey bro," Sans answered his phone on the fifth ring. That was so slow, but at least he'd bothered to answer it at all! Sans used to be so depressed. Papyrus was glad that the humans' medicine was finally helping him. It had been a long five weeks.

"SANS! _ICY_ A COPY OF YOU BY MY NEW STATION! HE SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN HERE FOR A LONG TIME; HE IS COVERED IN ICE! I THINK HE IS UNCONSCIOUS. CAN YOU COME TO HELP ME GET HIM BACK TO THE HOUSE?"

Papyrus could practically hear his brother jolt to attention. Then he really did hear the fuzzy static that marked his brother's teleports. Within a moment his brother was standing next to him, a thick blanket in his arms and a frown on his skull. "what do we need to do, pap? you know this stuff, not me."

"WELL, FIRST WE..."


	2. Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets Slayer. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a job interview this week. Wish me luck however you chose to, please!

Sans glared at his unconscious counterpart. He'd long since ceased to drip on their long-suffering green couch, the one they'd brought up from the underground, so Sans figured it was about time he checked up on his counterpart's health. The check revealed something he didn't want to know, though.

Slayer (JUDGE)

"An echo of a dead world gone wrong. Can only do 1 DMG."

LV 20, EXP FULL

HP 10/10

MP 99/99

ATK 1 (KR from JUDGE)

DEF 99 (1 from Tattered Scarf)

What. The heck. Was a Judge. Doing. With LV? They weren't supposed to have that. That was what the KR was for. They weren't supposed to have any, let alone LV 20! He must have killed...everyone...in his underground. Oh, stars. Had he killed his Papyrus? Why would any Sans kill their Papyrus?! He was-

"mmn," a voice similar to Sans' own, mumbled. His attention snapped back to their guest. He wasn't really waking up; no, he was in some kind of dream. "no, k-kid. i was good. i didnt'- no, not him. not pap- no!"

That was when their guest shot up, wide awake and terrified. The fear was radiating off of him in waves. Whoa. What the heck had happened to him?

His eye lights darted around the room until they landed on Sans. Then he seemed to grow both puzzled and relaxed. He took in the room at a slower pace, like he had all day to do so. Sans scowled. He didn't like being ignored one bit, so he spat out what he'd been wanting to say since he saw that LV. "what the heck is your problem? you showed up here with lv and without an introduction! you scared papyrus! now he's worried sick about you! what were you thinking?"

The stranger flinched and cowered away from him, making Sans frown even more. He opened his mouth to scold him when the other spoke. His voice sounded way too young to be either an LV ridden monster or a Judge. "i-is japes here?"

Sans tilted his skull, wracking his brain for anyone by that name. Heck, the only person he knew who even used that word was-

"is that your papyrus? your little brother?" Sans asked pointedly.

"He's my big brother, not my little brother," the stranger corrected him on a technicality. Sans frowned again. Rude.

"i'm pretty sure you ki-" Sans stopped. He didn't want to accuse the kid just yet. Maybe his world was on the Surface, too. A very, very bad Surface. One where a Judge really would have to fight. He shouldn't assume. He should check. "hey, kid. what would you do if you ran into a froggit?"

Their guest's eye lights lit up. He smiled and began to talk without pause, shedding words like a tree sheds leaves in the fall. "oh! i love froggits! they've got the coolest eyes; they look like frogs! did you know that frogs breathe through their skin? i read that in a book. there aren't very many frogs in the underground, but i've started a collection of them! i'm still missing a few kinds, but i'm working to solve that! i wonder if you have different frogs here? i'd like to meet them. frogs are the coolest! did you know-"

Ah. That explained some of his earlier rudeness. He was autistic. He was just trying to correct an inaccurate fact. That was fair. Frogs must be his current special interest, that topic that someone could focus on or talk about for hours. Sans was glad he had one that wasn't killing.

He needed to know the answer to his earlier question, though, but it wasn't urgent enough that this kid couldn't talk about this for a bit first. When it seemed that he'd talked himself out for the moment, Sans asked, pressing about as hard as a panini press, "so you wouldn't kill the froggit, right?"

The other went quiet and looked down, his good mood clearly killed. He mumbled something. Sans leaned closer and gave him an expectant look, not making him meet his eyes because he knew it would hurt their guest.

"i'd only kill them if there was no other choice or japes made me," He said again, slightly louder.

Sans glared at him fully now, although he still didn't try to force eye contact. Even if he hated this guy he didn't deserve that kind of disrespect. "you had damn well better explain that further, because right now it looks like you're the one who needs judging."

The shakes were new. They started right about then and got worse as this kid told him that he'd been forced to kill his brother. He said that afterwards, because of how much natural DT Japes had, he'd turned into a kind of phantom or ghost that followed Slayer around. That was when he learned the kid's name. What kind of a horrible prophesy had that been? Anyway, Japes had started pushing at Slayer to gain EXP. Slayer was kind of dodgy about why, which didn't help Sans' anger problem. He'd pushed and pushed until Slayer had surrendered to his force and let him claim him. That way Slayer (thought he) had to obey his brother.

Needless to say, Sans was pissed. "you _don't_ have to obey him. he's just your alpha. that doesn't make him your master or owner." The look on Slayer's face... Well, Sans could actually grace it with a description. "you didn't know that, did you? you really thought that you had to obey him. kid... no, slayer. you are the judge. you should have known better than to give yourself over to someone like that. the judge is supposed to be-"

Slayer clearly wasn't listening, but he wasn't angry or antagonistic. No, he'd curled up into a little ball on the couch and was repeating, "i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry," over and over and over like it was a mantra that would protect him from getting hurt.

That was just the last straw on the camel that was Sans' anger. He turned around, knowing better than to take it out on this kid, and stomped out of the house to walk it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr   
> Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com   
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw   
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr


End file.
